lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Umbar
Umbar was once the major port of The Empire of Numeron, and then the Kingdom of Gondor, but now stands as a port used by the Black Numenors as the center of the Empire of Umbar that stretches as far north as Mordor, and Gondor. Umbar is led by Castamir Bedroog the man who sparked the Gondor Civil War, and under his rule has attempted to make itself constantly more independant. The Port of Umbar has become the main route of all trade entering western Europe from Nehekhara or Croatia, and for this reason its wealth is unquestioned, and its fleet unmatched by nearly any navy in the world. The Port of Umbar is one of the oldest cities of the Numenorians inside Europe as it was created shortly after the Numenorians begin to expand outward from Atlantis, and was the third city founded by the Numenorians in Europe. The city of Umbar and the port would become the center of all the movement of Numenorian goods in Europe for the vast majority of the history of the Numenorians history on Atlantis, and when Atlantis fell into darkness it would be Umbar that the loyalist Numenorians would sail to in order to found their new homes in Europe. Umbar remained rich throughout the history of the Empire of Numeron but it would have a rival towards the end after the more fertile and beautiful region east of Umbar in Dol Amroth was founded as a competing port after a large number of Numenorians became disgusted with the appearance of Umbar and their general culture. The port of Umbar would send significant forces in defense of the loyalist faction during the Downfall of Numeron, but despite this the existence of several Black Numenorians in their ranks would shatter many southern Numenorians image of Umbar following the Downfall of Numeron, but despite this they still remained loyal and joined the Kingdom of Gondor. Following generations of declining importance the port of Umbar attacks the Dol Amroth capital of Belfalas instigating a massive naval battle which ends in a stalemate, and after years of stalemate in the war the government in Gondor forces an embarrassing truce between the two forces which punishes Umbar far more then Dol Amroth and gives away precious non-swamp land from the port of Umbar. History Main Article : Timeline of Umbar See Also : Sons of Umbar Early History The City of Umbar was first founded during the coming of the Numerons. The city of Umbar was the first real founding of the Empire of Numenor, and it was the site where all incoming Numerons came through before making their way to the more populated Arnor and Gondor regions. Golden Age The City of Umbar reached its peak of power and wealth during the waning days of Numenor. Umbar as the main port of the Empire was the site at which all incoming maritime trade was done through, and since the massive trade increases between Nehekhara and Numenor the port was bustling like never before. The Fall of Numenor Main Article : Downfall of Numenor Of all the provinces of Numenor Umbar was right up there with Gondor and Arnor as places that loved being part of Numenor. Unfortunately the winds of change were blowing and the Empire was collapsing. With its collapse Umbar had brief indepandance before the much more powerful Gondor brought its army in and made sure Umbar was aware where it would lie in the future politics. Gondor See Also : Gondor Rebelion Gondor Civil War City Layout Goverment Main Article : Castamir Bedroog , Black Numenors As the center of the Empire of Umbar, the city itself is the home of the goverment of the Empire, and in this way is covered with the beauacrsy that allows the Empire to grow. ' Castamir Bedroog '''or "''Castamir the Usurper" is the son of Fastiv Bedroog making him the Lord of House Bedroog and alongside this the current leader of the Empire of Umbar, and as such a very influencial human in Europe. Castamir has two siblings in the form of Vastamir, and Lanamir Bedroog of whome his brother Vastamir was his best friend until he was killed during the Civil War in Gondor, and his sister Lanamir has attempted for her entire life to gain a closeness with her brother Castamir but he has little patience for her and has treated her poorly most of their life. Before he came to rule of Umbar he was the son of the Gondor loyalist mayor Fastiv Bedroog of Umbar, and killed his father in order to faciliate his coming to power in Umbar. During the days following this he would become the leader of Umbar and would lead his forcres to a victory during the Gondor Civil War. During this war though his beloved brother Vastamir would be killed during an ambush and this would cause him great hatred towards the members of House Elessar. A greedy man who hates the way those in mainland Gondor looked down on Umbarians he has come to be a huge thorn in the side of Gondor, and is willing to help anyone who has hostility towards Gondor. With his victory over Gondor complete in his mind he is now working towards removing the collar around his neck in regards to assistence from Rome, and Mordor. Castamir is lucky in that he did not accept the ring of power that Sauron had given to him, as if he had of he would be a much different leader. Category:Port Category:Croatia Category:Capital Category:City in the Empire of Umbar Category:City in Europe Category:City